The present invention relates to a zero extraction force socket in which the sliding member and operation arm of the conventional zero insertion/extraction force socket are eliminated so as to minimize the socket.
It is known that a personal computer is equipped with a CPU which is inserted in a socket in the computer. For the purpose of progression, the CPU is always replaced by an advanced one after a period of use. At this time, the CPU must be extracted from the socket and the advanced one must be inserted into the socket instead. In order to facilitate the insertion/extraction operation, a zero insertion/extraction force socket is developed. A user can easily insert the CPU into the socket or extract the CPU therefrom without consuming much strength.
As shown in FIGS. 41 and 42, such zero insertion/extraction force socket includes a housing 55 and a sliding member 56 slidable on the housing 55. The housing 55 is formed with an array of insertion holes (not shown) and multiple conductive contacts 51 are inserted in the insertion holes. In addition, an L-shaped operation arm 57 is pivotally disposed on one side of the housing 55. By means of pivoting the operation arm 57, the sliding member 56 is forced to slide in a direction of arrow 58 so as to shift an integrated circuit (CPU) inserted into the socket. Therefore, the terminals or insertion pins of the integrated-circuit are forced to contact with the conductive contacts or loosen therefrom. Accordingly, the purpose of zero insertion/extraction force is achieved.
Because such zero insertion/extraction force socket includes the sliding member 56 and the operation arm 57, the space occupied by the socket is considerably large. This fails to meet the commercial requirement of minimization of any electronic part. Therefore, it is necessary to simplify and minimize the conventional zero insertion/extraction force socket.